Flandre Scarlet vs Augus
Flandre Scarlet vs Augus is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Flandre Scarlet form the Indie game series Touhou Project and Augus form the video game Asura's Wrath. Description Touhou Project vs Asura's Wrath! Two bloodthirsty ultimate warrior will enter the arena today. Only one will get out! Who do you think should win? Flandre Scarlet Augus Interlude Boomstick: In fiction, there is always a character who is feared by everyone as a bloodthirsty warrior, always eager for a good fight. Wiz: And sometimes there is some video games who looks more like anime than games. Boomstick: Flandre Scarlet, the sister of the devil. Wiz: And Augus, the demi-god of Greed. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Flandre Scarlet (Cue U.N. Owen was Her?) Wiz: In the Scarlet Devil Mansion lives many dangerous persons, Patchouli Knowledge, the multi-elemental magician. Sakuya Izayoi, the time stopping maid. Remilia Scarlet, the fate manipulating vampire. Boomstick: But none of them stand a chance against the things they are guarding, the sister of the devil, the 495 years grudge, the U.N. Owen, the little terror, Flandre Scarlet! Wiz: Flandre Scarlet is the sister of the head of the mansion, Remilia Scarlet, and like her she is a vampire. Boomstick: This give her super durability, speed and strength. She has the strength of an Oni, a being capable of ripping a mountain in two with their bare hands, the speed of a Tengu, who can runs through a village in the blink of an eyes, is durable enough to regenerate being cut in fives part and heal right away and she can turn into a bat to avoid ultimate attacks. Wiz: This incredible endurance is something that all Youkai have, as their are more spiritual than physical. However, this cause them to be extremely vulnerable to spiritual damage such as traditional ways to exterminate monster like them. Boomstick: Her main weapons is the Lævateinn, something like a broken bits of metal, but it can turn into a giant flaming sword that shoots tiny fireballs at will! Wiz: She has also many projectiles attacks like her Forbidden Barrage "Clock that Ticks Away the Past" where she throws powerful magic cross at her enemies or all the damnaku she throw. Boomstick: But her real power is much more strong and fearful than any Youkai could induce to you. She has the power to destroy absolutely anything. Literally! Wiz: She does this by, in her own words, crushing the eye of the thing she want to destroy. According to her everything has an eye, and they are all in her hand. All she needs to do to destroy something, or someone, is to squeeze with her hand and the thing is destroyed with not a single traces of it left. Which comes as a bit of a weakness to her, as she cannot drinks the blood of someone that completely disintegrated. Boomstick: But even how awesome the power of instakill is, the little girl isn't perfect. As with any good vampires, she has a shit-ton of weakness like sunlight, flowing water, roasted beans and anything holy. Also, since she has been locked up in a basement for 495 years, she is a little nuts and not all there. Wiz: But in a world full of over-powered girls, Flandre is the most feared of all. Augus (Cue Symphony No.9 in E Minor from the new world) Wiz: In the world of Gaia, Seven Deities are supposedly protecting the world. Boomstick: Supposedly because they are more in the line of destroying entire cities for more power. And the one named Augus seem to really likes doing it. Wiz: As the Demi-God of Greed, Augus is well, very greedy when it comes to a good battle. He is always searching for stronger and stronger opponent to fight. Boomstick: That's why he joined the Seven Deities and trained Asura in the first place. Since then he was known as one of the most powerful of the group, and for good reasons. Wiz: As a Demi-God, Augus is extremely fast, durable and powerful. He can manages a fist fight against Asura, when the latter had four more arms than him. He can easily travel form each sides of a lunar crater in less than a second, has survive a fall form the moon to the earth and can defeat a giant Gohma with his thumb. Boomstick: But he means business, he busts out his Wailing Dark, a long ass katana that can extend to about 300,000 kilometers! Wiz: This oversized sword can shoots beam and have enough force to split a part of the moon open and traverse the entire Earth with it's blade. Boomstick: But when even then he can't beat his opponent, he can uses the power of his Greed Mantra to boost him even further! Wiz: The mantra helps him boost his power to godly levels, but rarely uses such power, as he claims that a true warrior is above the uses of such technique. Boomstick: So, let's make this God of Destruction fight a little girl. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Augus is approaching the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Hong Meilling: What do you want? Why are you there? Augus: I heard that a very powerful girl was living there, I want to fight her! Meilling: If you are talkng about the Mistress's sister, then I can't allow that! ???: Wait! Flandre comes out of the Mansion and face Augus. Flandre: He looks strong, I want to fight him! Augus: Hmm! My opponent is just a little girl? Nevermind then, I will go find stronger oppon- Augus is cut by a projectile to the head. (Cue U.N. Owen was her? Metal) Flandre: Hey! I won't let you go like that! Come back here! Augus: Well, if you insist, I shall be your opponent! FIGHT Augus start the fight by punching her in the stomach, sending her flying across the field. Flandre gets back on her feet and do the same to Augus. They now enters into a fist fight, but Augus gets the upper hand and smashes Flandre to the ground. He then jumps in the air and lands brutally on Flandre. As Augus laugh at his opponent's inferiority, Flandre grabs his face, smashes it to the ground before throwing him into a tree. Before he can gets up, Flandre throws a bunch of projectiles at Augus, but the latter comes out of the smokes and knock Flandre down again. Augus: Hmf! You are weaker than I thought, I will ends your pain now! Augus prepares to kicks Flandre's head off, but he is hit by a giant flaming sword, sending him flying into the Mansion's wall. Flandre jumps at the demi-god, but she is hit by Augus and kicked away. He then takes out his still unsheathed sword and try to slashes Flandre with it, but she stops him with her Lævateinn and proceed to punch him in the face 56 times in quick succession before Augus stops her by ripping her arm off. Flandre back downs in pain, but the arm regrows almost instantly. The vampire then summons 3 others clones of herself around Augus. He is about to draws out his sword, but he is cut off mid-movement by a punch form behind, followed by a flurry of them, being mercilessly beaten form four angle at the same time. They all takes out the giant flaming swords and strikes Augus down with them. Augus is found on the ground, unmoving. Flandre sends down the three clones to finishes him off, but they are all cuts in half by Augus's Wailing Dark in a single slice. Augus comes out of the crater with his Mantra activated. Augus: It was a long times since anybody made me uses my sword! I didn't except it to be a little girl, but if this is how things are going to work out, so be it. Augus then slashes towards Flandre, summoning giant deadly laser slashes at her, but she dodges them and replicate with her own magic crosses, with all of them hitting him. Augus extends his sword toward Flandre, stabbing her in the belly. He then bring Flandre closer to him by retracting the sword and prepares to punches her, but before he can do it, Flandre takes the sword with her bare hands, retires the blade form her belly smashes Augus on the Mansion's wall while he is still holding to it. He retracts his sword completely and charges at Flandre, but she dodges the sword swing and uppercut Augus. She tries to cuts him using her sword, but she is stopped by a kick and a headbutt form the demi-god. Flandre stumbles back form the pain, but she quickly takes back her sword and charges at Augus. He does the same with his Wailing Dark and charges at her. They both collide at the same time, as they both stand still after the slash. Suddenly, Flandre start bleeding heavily form the injuries of the Wailing Dark. Augus: Heh, it looks like I win. Flandre: No, I already won. Augus: Huh!? As Flandre say this, Augus suddenly explode form the inside, letting go his last chilling death scream. Flandre comes near the remains to see if he is really dead. KO Flandre starts laughing madly over the corpse of the demi-god of greed while still heavily bleeding. Post Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well shit, didn't excepted that. Wiz: The two seemed evenly matched, having similar strength, speed and power. Even their weakness countered each others. Augus had much more combat experience, but Flandre had more battlefield control with her projectile. Augus was faster in a fist fight, but Flandre claws's were more damaging. Flandre was much more resilient in general, but had more exploitable weaknesses. Boomstick: But in the end, Flandre had more advantages over Augus. Her high dodging skills due to using the Spell Card system and her bat form let her dodges all of Augus's projectile. She had more versatility and Augus wasn't able to takes her seriously and fight her at his best form the get-go, something that Flandre wasn't afraid to do. Wiz: But even if Augus was superior to Flandre, the little vampire always have her destruction ability, that she could have used to finishes the fight before it even began. Boomstick: Well, Augus's greed for fighting was finally outmatched. Wiz: The winner is Flandre Scarlet. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015